Full Half Metal Chaos
by Kapola Nuva
Summary: Ranma meets FMP. Not sure where I am going to go with this one. Just an intro. i stink at writing for the most part and just gave it up. safly considered a dead story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Soviet Union, Suburb of Khabarovsk.**

Move. Swear. Dodge. Move Faster. Move.

Thats all he could think of as he drove the jeep over the harsh ice coated terrain, all the while dodging the frost bitten trees. He had to get her out of here.

The girl was bitting her nails, or her thumb. she seemed not to care which, even though blood was dripping down her hand. The man was getting upset with this.

"Stop biting!"

His voice was rough, but that was due to his attention focused on the road.

"Let me bite it, or kill me"

The man tried to stop her biting, but she ended up biting him instead. Still, the man didn't blame her.

He was supposed to be undercover at that KGB Research facility. He had broken his cover against orders to rescue the girl. So here he was, riding a white jeep, picking up air every now and then and hoping the Hind that was on his tail would lose him or a least lose him long enough for him to reach the escort. But, he knew it was a false hope. He didn't care if he made it, but the girl must live.

She was barely his age. He had some clue as to why they wanted her, but didn't understand for the most part. He just knew she had to get out of there to preserve whatever was left of her sanity.

'Oh well, time for me to get punished by the brass... Again'.

"Look! It's the mountains, we can get you home!!" he yelled.

Then he heard it. A missile incoming. If you heard it once, you would never forget that sound. He immediately did the most unpredictable, yet most effective thing he could do. He slammed the breaks. The missile barely missed the front of the jeep, but it didn't stop the jeep flipping from flipping over due to the explosion a few times. He crawled out of the jeep. The girl was a few yards away, thrown out of the car, and bleeding profusely. She was alive, but needed medical attention.

He himself needed medical attention. But then again, if he had been anyone else, he would have needed a coffin. Taking stock of his injuries, he realized he was in deep trouble. Three broken ribs. Left arm broken and hanging uselessly. His right leg was broken as well. Reaching awkwardly into his pocket, he grabbed a cd within that appeared to be in perfect condition, if you ignored the blood dripped across the case. He quickly tossed it to the girl.

"Make sure my comrades get that. Run."

"but.. b...but what about.."

"Ha, no Measly Hind will take out the greatest martial artist in the world. Ranma Soatome NEVER loses!" He bragged as he slowly stood up. how he stood up, she didn't know. but there he was, though favoring one leg over the other. he turned to the hind and got into a stance.

"RUN!!" He, Ranma, yelled again.

Then he charged the helicopter. With a yell of "Moko Takabisha" a light darted forth form his hand and and rammed through the pilots seat and into the Hind itself, causing it to land in a quick, effortless explosion that sent Ranma through a tree or two. he look up smiled, then went promptly into unconscious.

The girl ran up to him, shaking him and trying to get him up. Before she could wake him though, another hind came in, drawn to the other chopper like a shark drawn to blood. the chopper, enraged as the loss of his ally, shot warning shots as the girl huddled against Ranma's unconscious form. However, the chain gun was his undoing.

The Hind stopped firing and started turning and warning lights flickered in the pilot seat, but it was two late. A throwing knife, the size a man, lodged itself into the side of the vehicle. Sputtering wildly the soon to be dead pilot tried to enact one last piece of revenge by killing the girl. However, as the Hind fell towards her, a mech appeared in front of her, as if by magic, catching the fallen chopper. After struggling with it for sec, the Arm Slave managed to throw the hind away. The girl watch in partial fear as the Arm Slave turned toward her, the fire in the background marking its outline like a Guardian gargoyle. It walked over to her and got on to one knee and its pilot ejected.Two more Arm slaves land nearby and got in a protective stance around the girl. one of the AS did a fancy bow and from it a happy voice yelled out.

"Here are Mithril's Warriors to rescue the princess!" he sang out in a carefree voice.

"Idiot, shut up and radio transport. I'll scout the area for leftovers."

'Mithril? wasn't that who Ranma worked for?' the girl thought.

"Yo, took you guys long enough." Ranma mumbled, briefly waking for a moment, before fully passing out once again from lack of enery and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Responses to reviewers:  
Tama Saga: currently i am not planning on getting Ranma with a girl. it may happen it may not. I prefer to let the story decide. I hear many stories take on a life of there own, and i really hope this one does. It will make it easier on me, .  
Greydon Creed: i do have plans for Ranma to enter that high school. Sosuke will not be replaced and Ranma will not calm things down, but he wont escalate things either. And yes, Kaname will still like Sosuke.  
JSB: Ranma may end up piloting a AS. as i read in the FMP book, arm slaves tend to be more "worn" than piloted, and tend to enhance the smaller movements of the pilot. Ranma cold be a good pilot, but the current reason he doesn't use AS is cause he keeps breaking them from moving too fast:). as for the "Ranma never loses line", it wont happen again. I have read the manga and seen all the anime (expect the last season, which i kinda watched on and off) but it was only once and that was 4 years ago. anyways just chalk it up to trying to boost the girls moral. 

on a side note, Ranma does have his curse. Ranma's life is different than the manga(less magic, same chaos.) i am trying to focus more on the tech aspect, but i like Ranma's curse. what is the point of using Ranma and not using goku if not for the curse(and the crazy harem thing:P) Also to note, FMP Isn't exactly following the anime or the Manga, but a mixture of both.

i also apologize for the lateness. i have weird life, so don't blame me too much. i blame Ranma for my delay

-- thoughts --sign language(panda version) or written words

Disclaimer: i forgot this last time, so here it is. Ranma belongs to whoever owns it. same with FMP.

Disclaimer: i forgot this last time, so here it is. Ranma belongs to whoever owns it. same with FMP. (yes i have this twice, just imagine this one being in the last chapter.

Ranma was heading to his high school to do pick up Akane's text book. it was five weeks since the incident. Results were he got a week in the hospital and docked pay for blowing his cover. He was back in nermia and his excuse was he was away on a training trip. many did not know of his side job at mithril. the only ones were his father, tofu, and one other. none of whom would let it be known to anyone else. Ranma was bored. due to the fact he botched another mission (at least, in the eyes of his superiors), he would probably not get another mission for awhile, probably a week at least. Ranma tended to follow his heart more than his orders and the only reason mithril put up with him was the fact he was very good at what he does.  
"Ranma prepare to die"  
Ohh, a new mission "Bring it on Rouga"  
"I have seen hell because of you!" rouga yelled, while unloading a dozen bandannas. The first he launched Ranma sneakily caught and pocketed. Then the normal brawl with rouga. soon enough rouga once again got 'lost.  
Ranma hopped to the nearby roof and roof hopped to a secure location. upon reaching the location, he pulled out the bandanna, unfolded it and read the message to himself.  
Your next mission is selected. Head to Alpha Office to here details  
burning the handkerchief, he jumped back down to the road to go get the book. I am so happy to hear from mithril's messenger. I was worried I would be bored with normal mundane activities for the next week or so. Now, i just need a excuse to get to tofu's...

Getting an excuse to visit tofu is very easy for one Ranma Soatome. All it involves is to insult fiance #1's cooking. It's an instant way for getting hit and thus, an excuse to go to tofu's. Or the moon, but Ranma didn't feel like breaking the stratosphere. Ranma headed into tofu's office and tossed rouga's bandanna onto the desk. "hey tofu, i got a small concussion, and bunch of minor cuts"  
"do you now, looks fine" tofu said, taking a quick look at the top of Ranma's head. sighing, he hands Ranma some forms. "Ranma, i know i usually fill out your forms for you, but i'm swamped, so your on your own." taking the mission papers. he looks up what he needs to do. protection work. Back up for the Urza team. "man looks like I'm gonna be seeing those guys again. man i petty the ones stuck in the M9. city work is pretty delicate in those things."

End Authors Note;  
well i tried my hand at a fan fiction, but utterly failed. i'll probably never work on this again, but if anyone wonders where i am or was going with this, the next part are ideas i had on what i wanted to do. if someone wants to pick up where i left off, feel free. and tell me cause i want to read it myself, lol. anyways the following is ideas i wanted to do, just in case i randomly want to start again or if you just wanted to know where this was gunno go.  
one point in time, when Sosuke is throwing grenade Ranma kicks it out of window the arbalest is actually powered by Ki. no one knows this but Ranma is confused why he keeps thinking someone is in it but there is no one in there Kaname and her pigtailed friend find out Ranma's curse, but otherwise he hides it well.  
normal Ranma chaos but toned down amazons follow, but not everyone else.  
at one point shampoo is knocked out with a Gernade(not sure if this invokes the rite of marriage or not, but there was going to be a confusing time for shampoo trying to figure that out anyways.

well, i hope you all enjoyed this for the ideas if not for the writing. this is probably why i squeaked by in English


End file.
